The Cruelty of Rain
by pnaixrose
Summary: [one-shot S&S] We all have regrets. Unfortunately, for this couple, there were huge regrets. And when their last chance to make it up to each other came, they couldn't.


**The Cruelty of Rain  
By:** pnaixrose

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or any of the characters in it. All belong to CLAMP.

* * *

The first word that came to her as she looked upon the mansion was an odd one. 

_Cold_.

The woman didn't know exactly why it was that word she thought of. Maybe it was because of the mansion's appearance. It was a massive structure that obviously looked like it belonged to some sort of famous person. It looked almost ancient, just standing in front of her silently, waiting for her to make a move. This was her destination. If she didn't know what lay inside she would've been up and through the door already. But she _did_ know. She knew what was inside.

Or maybe it was the perpetual rain in this city that she just moved into. It was different from the usual but delightful, warm sun of Tomoeda. It cruelly pelted against her clothes and skin, and since she had neither an umbrella nor a coat, she couldn't stay protected from its coldness. It was the only sound she heard as she stood there in front of that mansion which she kind of dreaded yet wanted to enter. She could hear it now as it fell upon the cement.

_Pit-pat, pit-pat, pit-pat._

It was steady and repetitive, unlike the beating of her heart at the moment. She didn't want to enter the mansion in front of her. Why the hell had she even come to this place? Why the hell had she moved to this gloomy city?

_Why the hell had she waited these long damn years just to get here?_

Of course she knew. She couldn't deny it. She wanted to see _him_. She wanted to touch him, hug him, and feel his arms around her. She wanted to feel him caressing her with his lips andwanted to do the same to him.

She wanted to tell him that she loved him and him only.

She didn't know why he had left all those years before in her grammar school days. It was a normal weekend day when it happened, and she had announced to him her undying love to the person she thought she was meant to be with...except it wasn't him. But she stupidly told him. She told him herself that she was going to announce her love to this other guy. She could still remember the words that she said as she blushed maniacally.

**_"Syaoran-kun, tonight I'm...I'm going to tell Yukito how much I love him."_**

After a quiet moment, he had nodded silently and gave her a shaky smile which she saw right through. She asked what was wrong and why was he trembling so. He only smiled at her and said that he hoped it would turn out all right. He said that he knew that Yukito would feel the same because...because...who couldn't love a girl like her? She smiled gratefully in return and suddenly embraced him. He was so nice. He was truly a great friend.

**_"Syaoran-kun...arigatou."_**

He had nodded and hugged her back tightly. But she didn't mind it at all. She loved the way he had held her that day. After all, it was Li Syaoran, one of her very good friends who had been there for her all the way. Well, at first they didn't get along, but they eventually learned to like each other. He had been beside her, supporting her, smiling at her, helping her in every way that he could. But unfortunately, the day that she told him that she was going to tell Yukito that she loved him was the last time she saw Syaoran.

She told Yukito. She had told those special three words to someone she didn't truly love. She only realized it the moment Yukito had rejected her and said, _"You'll find him. Sometimes the people you would have least expect is the one you treasure the most."_

That had led her to thinking who did she treasured most. She had thought it was Yukito and had immediately thought an image of his smiling face would come to her mind...but then the image of an amber eyed boy appeared instead. The image of a quiet yet strong boy with an irresistible smile and dark brown hair that covered his deep amber eyes. The image of his infamous glares and growls.

She had found who she _truly_ loved. And it was none other than Li Syaoran. The emotions she felt dizzied her. She was ecstatic with joy, yet she was anxious. What if he didn't feel the same? What if he didn't love her back?

But she went to find him anyway. Just being with him made her happy. Just seeing him was enough for her. He didn't have to love her back. As long as he was alive and by her side, she'd be content.

But she realized...that she couldn't find him.

At first she thought she was just hallucinating. He _had_ to be somewhere in Tomoeda. She looked and looked, asking everyone she knew if they had seen him. She looked everywhere, and then looked and looked again until she had searched the whole town more than five times and it was past midnight.

He was gone.

No one knew where.

No one knew how.

No one knew why.

But now here she stood in front of his house. She didn't know if she could face him again. She didn't know if he would be happy to see her. She didn't know if she could even do this.

But she had to. She had to find out why he had left. And she had to tell him her feelings. Besides, she had waited all these years and she was finally here in Hong Kong.

She swallowed, trying to dampen her dry throat. She stepped towards the mansion and rang the bell.

-

She looked around curiously, trying to find him through the people in the huge, bright room she had entered. He wasn't here. She sighed. She didn't think that he would be answering the door. He had maids and butlers to do that after all. Gazing at the environment around her, she was at awe at the shiny marble floor, brightening chandeliers, grand steps, and hallways on each side of her. This place was so majestic that she didn't seem to have time to examine every detail. Several maids and butlers walked past her like she was an insect. Some even looked at her with glaring eyes. She looked down at her shoes and blinked. She had dirtied the shiny floor with her muddy, wet tennis shoes. Aside from that, her clothes stuck onto her body like glue and her soaked jacket was like just another shirt since she'd been standing outside for so long. She immediately fixed her drenched hair and tried to make herself presentable. But a voice distracted her from finishing.

"Sakura-san?"

She looked up at the strangely familiar voice and gave a small smile as she realized who it was. "Wei-san..."

The man smiled, happy that she remembered and happy that she was here. He walked up to her and bowed. "Sakura-san! It's so great to see you here!"

She shook her head. "It's great to see _you_, Wei! We've all missed you a lot. Especially Kero...he misses your cooking."

The old man laughed, wrinkling his face even more. He seemed to look different from the last time she had seen him. His white hair and moustache seemed to have grown thinner and he seemed to have shrunk instead of grown taller. Amazing what a few years could do to you. If Wei had changed...had Syaoran changed just as much?

"Why Sakura-san, you look absolutely beautiful!" he said. "The years have really been good to you."

Sakura blushed in embarrassment and smiled. "O-Oh no, not at all...but thank you very much!"

Wei smiled in return for her modesty and politeness. She definitely didn't change her loving personality. What _did_ change was her appearance. Not only has she grown more beautiful, her hair had grown past her shoulders, she had become taller, and most of all her eyes had become an even lovelier shade of emerald.

He knew his master would like that very much.

"Well now," Wei said, "I'm supposing that you'll want to see Syaoran-sama?"

He noticed her suddenly freeze up at the name and her eyes were cast downwards. Her whole demeanor had suddenly changed in the second he had said his master's name.Wei sighed. Things certainly didn't seem to be going well for the kids. Well, they weren't actually kids anymore. But he remembered the day that his master just suddenly returned back to Hong Kong without any notice or warning. He had suddenly barged through the front door and refused to talk about what had happened in Japan. Not even the nosy Meiling seemed to know what had happened in her cousin's life.

"Is...S-Sy...Is he here?" she asked. She could almost hit herself in her head. She couldn't even say his name!

Wei nodded a moment later. "Follow me."

-

A lady with glasses looked up from the files she was reading from behind her nicely polished desk. She looked at Wei and then at the wet girl next to him with a raised eyebrow. "Yes? May I help you?"

"This young lady wants to see Syaoran-sama," Wei said. "Please open the door."

Sakura turned to the two double wooden doors a few feet away behind the secretary. He was behind those doors...he was right behind those doors. She _felt_ him behind those doors.

How could you be so close yet so far away just because of some stupid doors! She longed to just burst into the room to finally confront him, but forced herself to stay in her place beside Wei.

The secretary shook her head and Sakura gasped. She wouldn't let her see him! This lady wouldn't open those damn doors!

But Wei didn't seem surprised. "Please," he urged steadily. "This girl _needs_ to see him."

"I'm sorry, Wei-san," the lady said curtly. "Li-sama specifically told me not to open the door for _anyone_. Not for visitors, not for family members, not even for you, Wei." She eyed Sakura and snorted. "What makes you think he'll let me open the doors for a girl? Besides, she isn't dressed properly enough to see the leader of our clan." Looking down at her files, she began writing something on them. "Anyway," she added. "He's quite busy."

"He wouldn't care if he had five stacks of paperwork to do if he gets to see Sakura-san," Wei said quickly.

The lady looked up slightly, glaring from above her glasses. "Wei-san, are you asking me to defy Li-sama's orders and risk losing my position here?"

Sakura watched in awe as Wei slammed his hand down on her desk, ruining her papers. He had suddenly lost his calm, composed ways for some reason. It was quite an odd sight seeing the polite Wei lose his temper. You wouldn't think it was possible. "If you care about our leader at all, you'll open the doors..._now!_"

The secretary, shaken at his behavior, huffed. Then silently and quickly she pushed a button somewhere under her desk and they heard a slight ding coming from somewhere.

Wei turned to the woman next to him. "Come, Sakura. That signals that the doors are unlocked."

Sakura gulped and followed him, as the secretary watched them walk away, disapproval written all over her face.

-

He silently looked over some kind of contract that was in front of him, his eyes darting down the form quickly. Sighing, he threw his pen aside and held his head in his hands.

It was no use.

Sure, his office was a quiet one. Anyone else would have been able to finish their work at once. But he couldn't. He didn't know what the hell it was, but he just couldn't work at this rate. He just had a feeling something was going to happen. But whether that something was good or bad, he had no clue.

His large, mahogany table held many paperwork or notes for his work. An expensive computer, fax machine, printer, and telephone were alsoon top the desk. But he couldn't find any interest in any of the various things on it. Never could, never will. He leaned back against his comfy, leather padded chair and tried to ease his mind. But still, it didn't work. This place never could make him relax. It was always reminding him of the work he constantly had to do, the responsibilities that he, an eighteen year old, had. He was going to start his first day of college when school time came again. Then, he'd have double the amount of work. But this was his life. This was what he was meant to do ever since he had been born into this family. This was the curse of the Li Clan heir.

Sighing, he looked around his office. The cabinets were lined up against one wall, and some books against the other wall. Then there was his desk and chair. There was also a huge window behind him from which he could hear the rain fall against it heavily. Than that was all. That was his pathetic little office.

He growled, putting his head in his hands again. He couldn't work here! It reminded him too much of what he left for! He had left Tomoeda, his friends, _her_...for _this?_ Endless amount of work and complete and utter loneliness?

Stupid.

That was one word to sum him allup. Stupid for leaving the one town he actually felt relaxed at. Stupid for leaving the people who changed his way of life. Stupid for leaving her.

No. He wasn't stupid. He had done the right thing. This was where he really belonged.  
But if that were the case...then why was he feeling deep regret?

Of course he regretted leaving the town he loved. He knew he regretted it for many reasons. But the main reason...was _her_.

He loved her. Loved her so much it hurt so much to know that he couldn't have her. It hurt knowing that she didn't feel the same, that she loved someone else he knew, that she would never look at him the way she looked at Yukito, that he wouldn't be able to hold her, touch her, hug her, be with her...kiss her.

Despite his misery, he gave a short laugh. He was stupid. She was nothing else then a childhood love! He could try to find the real woman he was destined to meet! He could forget about her! After all, he knew that through the past years she certainly forgot about him, so why the hell should he keep thinking about her? Just forget her, Syaoran! She doesn't love you! She chose Yukito!

No...He couldn't forget about her. No matter how hard he tried, she was just too important to forget. She was the one who had smiled so sweetlyat him when he was feeling down, the one to hug him out of no where, the one to talkwho talked to himso openly. And not only that, she was _beautiful_. Her silky honey brown hair, her smooth, warm skin, her constant cuteness and cheerfulness...and those eyes. How he loved drowning into those eyes.

He banged his head against the table in frustration.

No, Syaoran! Stop! She's gone now! She's gone! You can't think about her like the old days anymore! You can't be wishing to be with her anymore! She belongs to someone else...to Yukito.

He listened to the steady rhythm of the rain outside, staying still. This was his life now. This was what he chose. This was what he was going to do until he died. He _had_ to forget about her.

_Ding!_

He looked up from his desk. He had told his stupid secretary not to unlock the damn doors! Dammit...who the hell was it?

Expectedly, a knock came against the door. He sighed. "_What do you want_!" Whoever it was, he damned them to hell for interrupting his thoughts.

The door opened slightly and Wei's head peeked through. "Syaoran-sama. I'm sorry for interrupting your work."

Syaoran sighed once again. "What do you want, Wei?" This time, knowing it was his personal butler, he decided to cool down a bit. After all, Wei has been there for him numerous times since he was born. He at least owed it to him to be polite.

"Well, Syaoran-sama...someone is here to see you."

Syaoran growled and didn't speak. He didn't feel like seeing anyone at the moment. Well maybe her...but he knew that it was a silly thought. He bet she wouldn't even _think_ of seeing his ugly, rude face again.

"Remember what I said to you when you were younger, Syaoran-sama? About rain?" Wei inquired.

Syaoran nodded slowly. Wei had always told himaa sayingwhenever he grew anxious when it rained.

"_**With rain comes cruelty, yet it also brings happiness and joy**._"

Wei nodded. "I think this rain is bringing you some drop of happiness in your life, Syaoran-sama."

Syaoran glared at him. "Be gone, Wei. I do not wish to see who came," he stated simply. But then he saw that Wei was already gone. Then slowly the doors opened even more. Syaoran furiously stood up in a hurry. "Wei! I do not wish to see anyone!" he shouted. How dare he disobey his orders!

The doors stopped opening and it was still for a moment. He waited for a moment, wondering what the hell was happening. What was Wei up to? Then another figure appeared as the door opened even more.

His breath caught and his amber eyes widened. No...No way...

The girl walked in timidly as the door behind her closed, allowing privacy. Hiding her eyes behind her bangs, Sakura took a couple of steps towards the desk at the other end of the room. There was still a lot of space between them and she swallowed. Her heart was beating so fast and her mind was whirling. He was there. He was right in front of her. She had done it. She had gotten to her destination! But now...she couldn't even look up at him. She couldn't even see how much he changed. She stood there quietly, looking at the floor tiles. She couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, and couldn't do anything at all. The only thing she managed to do was tremble. In fact, her knees were about to give up if she remained standing.

Syaoran shook his head slowly, his eyes watching the soaked girl in front of him. "No...No...DAMMIT! NO!" he shouted. He couldn't help but shout. He had tried to so to forget her, to try to get her out of his life and he had finally made progress. It wasn't much but still it was progress. At least now he was able to get to sleep easier. But here she was, undoing what he had tried so hard to do.

He emerged involuntarily from behind his desk and slowly walked towards her. But he stopped in his tracks, realizing what he was doing. He couldn't go to her. She was gone from his life. She shouldn't be here. If he got any closer...he was afraid that he won't be able to contain himself. "S-Sakura...wh-what are you doing here?" he asked. He hadn't said that name in such a long time. His throat went dry as he said the simple word, but it also brought a sense of calmness to his nerves.

She stayed in her same position and seemed to not have heard him. He couldn't see her eyes.

"Sakura! Dammit, look at me!" he said, trying to be demanding. But really...he wanted to see her eyes. He wanted to drown in those emerald orbs again. He wanted to pretend he was young again and wish to be hers and hers only.

Slowly, she lifted her head and saw him. He was...there were no perfect words to describe him. His disheveled dark brown locks and his captivating amber eyes were basically the same. But she saw that he had grown taller, much taller than her. His shoulders were broader and he looked so...mature. It was different from the boyishly cute Syaoran she knew before. But she liked this mature looking one too. She couldn't help but stare. He looked so...damn hot. It was then that she realized just how much she missed him. She missed him so much she just couldn't explain it.

Then suddenly she felt something wet trickling slowly down her cheeks. At first she thought the rain water that had soaked her hair was trailing down her face. But then she realized...she was crying.

As soon as Syaoran saw those tears he felt the urge to run to her, to kiss those damn tears away. But he stayed in his place, composing himself. He felt so dizzy. He couldn't think. "No. S-Sakura don't cry...onegai..." When she cried, it broke his already broken heart into even more pieces. It hurt so much...she was shedding tears and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. His heart was aching. He couldn't take it. He wouldn't be able to take it much longer.

But damn...did she get beautiful. Her hair was past her shoulders now, and her body...don't get him started about her body. Let's just say, she grew up and he couldn't stop staring at her curves. The years have definitely been good to her. She grew into such a fine woman and he didn't even have the chance to see it happening. And her eyes...oh her eyes. Those beautiful, deep, enticing emerald eyes. He wished to take her and kiss her right then and there, but decided that it would make things more complicated.

"What are you doing here, Sakura? H-How'd you find me!"

Finding her voice, she decided to speak this time. "I...uh...I don't know," she muttered.

Syaoran looked at her in confusion. "What?"

She was about to die when she heard his voice. It seemed deeper than before. Again, another thing that made him more mature. She felt the tears keep coming down. She couldn't stop them. They were the tears that she was holding in all this time while desperately trying to seek him. And now that he was in front of her, she couldn't hold them in. She took a breath and spoke again. "I'll be going to college here." It was the truth. It was the excuse that had gotten her here in the first place. Her father said that she could go to any college she wanted and she wanted to come here. Besides...she figured she could find Syaoran easier that way. At Tomoeda, she had no clue where he was. The internet didn't help much and Syaoran hadn't contacted her in any way. So she studied hard to get accepted to the university here and then when she did, she immediately moved. Only some days ago, she had found out about this place by asking around.

Syaoran shook his head. "Why the hell are you doing that? You're away from your family and friends! You should've gone to college at home, Sakura. Y-You're all alone here." He wished he could say that he'd be here...but he couldn't. He wished he could say that he'd _always_ be with her...but he couldn't. He heard Sakura let out a quick sob as the tears kept streaming down her beautiful face. Dammit. He couldn't do anything right, could he? "Go home, Sakura," he said coldly. "Y-You don't belong here."

This time, Sakura erupted in sobs and she immediately hid her face in her hands. She knew it. How could be so stupid? Of course Syaoran wouldn't want her here! He didn't feel the same for her! Sakura, you're so stupid! Syaoran deserves someone better than a crybaby like you! But it just hurt. It hurt so much. She had hoped with all her heart that moving to Hong Kong would be a good thing, she would find Syaoran and they would always be together afterwards. But she was absolutely wrong. After a moment of crying in front of his face, she was about to turn to the door when she felt warmth and she couldn't move. She gasped, taking her hands away from her face slowly.

He didn't know what the hell he was doing. He hadn't even known that he had moved. Then suddenly here he was hugging her! It was probably because it just pained him to see her crying. That's why he was doing this. Pulling her even closer, he felt her head rest against his chest as her arms wrapped around him. Dammit. What the hell was he thinking! But he couldn't help it. He leaned the side of his head against hers. He closed his eyes tight, cherishing the moment, cherishing the feel of her body.

_Please just give me this one moment. Please...Let me just hold her one last time..._

He forgot that she wasn't his. He forgot all about that bastard Yukito. At the moment, she was his. She was _only_ his.

Pulling away slightly, he lifted her chin with a thumb so that they were staring directly at each other. Then, he wiped the tears gently away from her face. All the while, they stared at each other eyes lovingly.

"Tears don't suit you, Sakura..."

His mind was going crazy. He couldn't stop himself. If she didn't stop him in a moment, he was going to do it. He was just going to swoop down and press his lips against hers.

She was in a daze. Being this close to Syaoran made her heart beat even faster than seeing him. "Syaoran..." She couldn't help but utter his sweet name.

That did it. Her sweet voice muttering his name cracked him. He snapped. He swooped down without warning, capturing her lips. Oh and goddamn did it feel good. A second later, he felt her lips pressing against his and felt his mind go blank. All he knew was this:

_She was here. She was here kissing him._

Feeling both body and mind go out of control, he pressed against her lips even more. She responded the same and wrapped her arms around his neck. Intrigued, he pulled her body against his so there was no space in between and gently prodded for entrance to her mouth with his tongue. She allowed it. His tongue slid in and found hers. Then he felt her small hands slide upon the sides of his face and he left her mouth. Instead, his lips started kissing her face, her cheeks, nibbling on her ears, then finally her neck. He heard her groan out his name and felt his mind go even crazier. Kissing her feverishly, he felt tingles all around and trembled at her soft touch.

Then a burst of memory came.

_These touches weren't made for him._

He abruptly pulled away and backed away from the girl. He was breathing hard and his heart just would not stop pounding against his chest. He instantly felt guilt come upon him. He had been kissing the one he loved...but she already loved someone else. She was forbidden to look at, to touch, to kiss. He couldn't believe he had just done that. He couldn't believe that he had kissed so passionately a taken woman. But...

...It had felt so damn right.

No. It didn't matter. It didn't matter if he loved her so much or if it had felt right. She was Yukito's. And that was that.

"Oh my god...S-Sakura...I-I..." He couldn't find the right words to say. Trembling he said, "Y-You should get out of here!" It was true. If he lost his mind like that again, who knows what he would do next.

Sakura shook her head both in confusion and to reply to his demand. "No! Syaoran...that was-"

He stopped her. "G-Get out! Don't say anything just..." he looked at her pleadingly. "L-Leave..."

She didn't understand. Why did he want her to go away? She didn't want to go. She wanted to stay here with him. She wanted him to kiss her again, wanted to feel his touch. "NO! Syaoran, I'm not leaving!" she cried.

"Sakura please..." he swallowed. "Th-This...I-I can't...you're..." He looked around frantically, trying to avoid her eyes. But he glanced at her and spotted her swollen lips. He turned his back to her and trembled, his eyes shut tight. "Sakura...g-get out..."

Stubborn Sakura still refused. But unknowing to Syaoran, her heart was silently breaking inside. She rushed to him and forced him to look at her. "Syaoran, why did you leave Tomoeda?" she suddenly asked. She had a feeling that his behavior had something to do with that.

His eyes widened at the question. "No! Get out! NOW!" he demanded. If he told her what he felt...if he told her the reason...

He couldn't. Sakura was Yukito's and his only. Syaoran had been too late. He hadn't done enough to catch her attention. It was his fault. So that day when Sakura told him that she was going to tell Yukito, aside from his heart breaking to a million pieces, he knew that Yukito would feel the same for her. Who in their right mind would refuse her? So Syaoran left. He didn't want to stay and watch Sakura and Yukito's love grow for each other while he stayed in the shadows. It pained him to watch her with another guy. But Yukito was a good man. He would take care of her.

"Syaoran! Tell me! Why did you leave! After I told Yukito, I–"

He suddenly glared at her, his eyes grew icy and cold. "Is that why you're here Sakura? You're here to tell me that Yukito said yes and now you guys are living happy lives? Damn it! I don't need to know about that shit! Get out, Sakura! GET OUT!"

He walked briskly from her and to his desk. Angrily, he pushed a button and they heard a faint buzz.

But Sakura wasn't going to give up. She'd come all this way to tell him so he better listen! Following him as he went to his desk, she said, "Syaoran, wait! Yukito and I didn't–"

He growled in anger as he turned to her, his eyes ablaze. "Shut up! I don't need to know what that bastard Yukito and you do!" he yelled. How dare she come and tell him about Yukito! Did she care about him at all! Right at this moment, his heart was breaking even more than before.

Sakura desperately prayed that Syaoran would listen. "NO! HE DIDN'T–"

But he barely heard her. "Are you trying to fucking kill me, Sakura?" he said. She looked at him in surprise. "It hurts enough that you love him! It hurts enough that I couldn't have you! It hurts enough that you don't love me back! But now you come in here and tell me what you and Yukito do?"

Her eyes were wide and she trembled. "Syaoran, I _do_–"

"It hurt so much that you came to me and told _me_ that you were going to tell him! It hurt so much that I had to leave the fucking country to try to forget you!" he shouted. He was doing it. He was telling her. Now she'd leave him alone and go on with her life with Yukito. "BUT I DIDN'T! I COULDN'T FORGET YOU, SAKURA! _I STILL LOVE YOU_! AND I DON'T THINK THAT WILL _EVER_ CHANGE! I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU! There. Are you happy now?DAMMIT! LEAVE!"

He turned to his desk again, and jabbed at the button again and again and they heard more buzzes. The doors burst open while Sakura desperately tried to explain herself. Suddenly she felt arms pull her away from Syaoran.

He breathed slowly, trying to calm himself down. "G-Get her outta my office..." he said, his voice low and hoarse.

Sakura's eyes watered. "NO!" She kicked, punched, screamed and tried with all her might to resist the two guards that were dragging her away. Tears streamed down her eyes again. She pleaded to be unhanded but of course, they didn't obey her.

She just found out now. She just realized it.

Syaoran was in love with her. He returned her feelings!

But this was all wrong! She shouldn't be getting dragged away from the person she loved! He wouldn't listen. He just didn't seem to hear her. Her heart broke at the sight of the miserable Syaoran.

_That's what **I** did to him,_ she thought. _I made him like that. I made him miserable._

Just when she reached the doors, she screamed out all her feelings to him in desperation, not caring if anyone else heard.

"LI SYAORAN! I-I LOVE YOU!"

Syaoran looked up instantly at her announcement, his furious amber eyes now gone. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Did she just say...?

"If you really _do _love me back, you'll meet me tomorrow at the Global Café at noon!"

He stared after her, unable to move a muscle as she was carried out of his office. The door slammed close.

The last he saw of her was her beautiful emerald eyes with tears cascading down her delicate cheek.

Awestruck, he fell on his knees to the marble floor. What had he just done? Had he just ordered them to take Sakura out of his office? And furthermore...she had said that...

_Kinomoto__ Sakura loved him back_.

"W-Wait...I..." he lost his voice. He stayed like that for a few minutes, quietly recalling what just happened in his now empty office. He had ordered them to throw her out. It was _his_ voice that demanded that. By now they would be outside, roughly throwing her delicate body into the cold, rainy street.

Wait...he had to try. Maybe he could catch her before she left the property.

Picking himself up, he slammed open the door and dodged the coming servants that were walking through the mansion. Pushing them roughly aside, he didn't care that they were looking at him oddly. All he cared about was Sakura. Then he bumped into someone in his rush and realizing that he had lost precious minutes, he quickly recovered himself and ran to the door, not saying an apology.

As he reached the front door, he pushed it open and walked out into the rainy day. Walking out a bit, he looked around him, feeling the rain already starting to soak through his clothes. When he didn't see her, he got frantic. "SAKURA!"

No one answered.

He gave up in defeat. His clothes now sticking to him and the cold now pervading through him, he fell on his knees again onto the concrete. Dammit...

Why the hell was he so stupid!

_Wei__ was right about that saying he always said...Rain truly **was** cruel..._

There was only one option. He would go to that café she was talking about. He didn't know where the hell it was but he would find it. He would find her and they would clear up this whole mess. She would answer his unanswered questions and then finally they would be able to be together...

He didn't care if he had tons of work to do tomorrow. He didn't care if the clan looked down on him for leaving his office. He was going to that damn café and no one would stop him.

He looked up when a thought entered his mind, his eyes determined. He would ask her to marry him. He didn't care what anyone thought, or if it was going too fast. He didn't care if it would mean that the clan would disown him or if it would be tough with college and all.

He loved her. He had left, thinking that she didn't feel the same, thinking that she was with another guy.

But if she loved him back...and surely she wasn't with Yukito right?

Syaoran picked himself up the second time that day.

He was going to marry that woman. He was going to propose to Kinomoto Sakura.

-

**_The next day..._**

His eyes ran through the glass cases carefully. He had been at the jewelry store for such along time that he thought that the employees were giving him looks. But he had to choose the perfect ring. But so far, he had no luck.

He anxiously looked at his watch. It was already eleven fifteen. He needed to hurry.

Suddenly as he looked up again, he suddenly saw it. He saw one that caught his eye. Rushing to it, he stared down at it. It glittered endlessly, looking up at him.

"C-Can I see that one?" Syaoran asked the employee behind the case.

The woman took it out and gave it to him. He stared at it, his amber eyes wide in awe. It was...beautiful. It was a simple diamond ring but for some odd reason, it seemed like the perfect one. Maybe because it glittered so much in the light...

...just like her beautiful eyes.

This was it. This was the ring that he would present to the woman he loved.

And he hoped with all his heart that she would say yes.

"I'll take it!" he told the employee.

She nodded. "Okay. It'll be-"

He shook his head. "I don't care about the price. I'll give anything."

The startled lady nodded and he paid for it.

Walking out of the store, he stared at the ring inside its small velvet box and couldn't help but smile. If she accepted. Oh if she accepted...

He would be the happiest guy on earth.

They would have a small yet kind of fancy wedding, they would get a house, live a quiet life while getting each other through college, and then...

Children.

He wouldn't want anyone else to ever bear his kids but her. He wondered if he could do it though. Even kissing her was exhilarating enough.

Oh god...kissing her.

That had been the greatest experience in the world.

Sighing in happiness, he jumped into his silver Lexus and started the engine. Staring at the ring for one more second, he grinned and closed the box. Then he carefully placed it in his shirt pocket.

Right now...he was feeling happy. He would see her. They would make up. And then...maybe..._maybe_ they would get engaged.

This was going to be the best day of his life.

He let out a short laugh as he got onto the road. "Maybe Wei was wrong...rain doesn't bring cruelty at all."

-

She slid into a seat near the window as she glanced at her watch.

Eleven-thirty. She had gotten here thirty minutes early.

As a waitress came by to take her order, she asked for a simple coffee. Then she turned towards the window, resting her head on her hand as her elbow lay on the table. Watching the continuing raindrops race down the huge windows, she looked up and down the street, waiting for him. Waiting to spot him.

But would he come? Maybe that was why she was so anxious. She wasn't even sure if he would come. He had said that he loved her but...

...Did he love her enough?

Her mind was muddled with questions. Syaoran thought that she and Yukito were together? Was that the reason he left? But she hadn't even told him what happened afterwards. Had he just packed up and went after she told him that she was going to confess her love to Yukito?

She sighed. Of course. That was probably what happened. After all, if he told her that he was going to announce his undying love for someone, she would have felt heartbroken too. This was all her fault. If only she hadn't told him that she was going to tell Yukito. If only she had realized whom she truly loved earlier! This whole misunderstanding was her fault!

"Syaoran..."

That kiss...she loved it. The feeling was just so...indescribable. It was something she would never ever forget. She cherished the feeling of his lips on hers and his lips on her skin. It just felt so...right.

But if he came...she would clear up this whole thing. This was her last chance. Then she'd apologize again and again and again and again until she saw his perfect smile again. Then she'd apologize some more until he would finally forgive her. Finally, they'd be together, forever until the end of time.

That is...if he came.

Glancing at her watch like she's been doing for the past minutes, she began feeling anxious. It was eleven fifty-eight, two minutes before their assigned meeting. She knew that there was still time, but something felt wrong...terribly wrong. She didn't know what it was, but the feeling was bad. Something was going to happen. And it didn't seem to be a good thing.

Eleven fifty-nine.

One more minute. One more minute until she would see if he had decided to come. But the feeling just wouldn't shake. The feeling of impending doom just ran through her veins. Something bad was going to happen. Shaking involuntarily as she watched the rain fall upon the Hong Kong street, she suddenly felt her cheeks grow wet.

She was crying.

Twelve. It was time.

But he wasn't here. Her tears were now streaming down her face silently. Great. First she has a bad feeling that something was going to happen and now he wouldn't come. Her shoulders started to shake as the other people at the café looked at her weirdly. She didn't care. Syaoran didn't love her. He didn't love her a bit. If he did, he would've found his way here! If he did, they'd be talking right now!

Dammit. Why didn't that bad feeling go away yet? She already found that Syaoran wasn't coming! Why was it still there?

Sirens. She heard loud sirens, deafening her ears. Suddenly, rushing police cars rushed by the window in front of her.

Her emerald orbs widened. Police cars? Why so many?

She stood up, making the chair she had been sitting in fall back. Pushing her way out of the café, she looked out into the street, her clothes getting soaked in the rain like the day before. Her tears mixed with the raindrops as the bad feelings burned through her. The feeling actually burned through her skin.

Following the police cars she finally came to the scene...the horrid scene that would forever burn into her mind.

Her mind grew blank and she stood, frozen at the spot.

In the street, police cars blocked the streets as people walking by looked on. She saw a silver, shiny Lexus's side crushed into a cargo truck's front.

She watched as police on the scene pulled the driver out of the silver Lexus.

Unruly brown hair...that hair.

She screamed. She screamed and ran towards him, pushing the officers that roughly told her to stay away. Sakura didn't notice all of the people looking at her. All she noticed was him. And he was hurt. The man she loved was hurt badly. She knelt next to him as the police lay him on the cement, gently.

"Miss, do you know this man?"

But she didn't hear. She couldn't hear. The sight scared her. Scared her out of her wits. It was him. Syaoran.

He had a deep gash on his cheek. His left arm lay limply next to him and his leg looked as if it was broken badly. She couldn't believe it. He was laying here in front of her, looking as if he was going to...

Crying, she picked up his right hand. It was cold.

"Miss," she heard somewhere to the side of her, "This man was driving and turning the intersection when the truck suddenly hit him on the driver seat's side. We now know that the brakes on the truck weren't functioning and the wet road had caused the truck to slip to this man's way. This all happened about a few seconds ago. Do you know him, miss? Miss? He's got fatal internal injuries along with a broken arm and leg. He's somehow alive at the moment I don't think he will..." the officer's voice faded.

Sobbing after the officer's shortened explanation, she caressed his unhurt cheek with her other hand. She saw his eyes slightly open and caught her breath. "Syaoran!"

"Sakura...I..."

"NO! Don't talk!" His voice seemed drastically different from yesterday's. It had been so strong and deep, but now it seemed like it was weak and faltering. His eyes was weakening with every second, losing its usual shine and passion.

He shook his head a bit. "I-I won't m-make it..."

A sinking feeling deepened in her stomach as she watched him just struggling to talk. It hurt so badly...worse than anything else she had ever felt before. "They'll get here! They'll get the ambulance here and you'll be all right!" she demanded. "Don't you dare say that to me!"

But he didn't seem to hear her. Breathing heavily he said, "Sakura...I-I was stupid..."

"No...Don't talk like this, Syaoran...please."

"I-I should've told you earlier...th-that I..." He gasped in pain and Sakura's grip on his hand tightened as she let out a quick sob. "I-I love y..."

His words faded. His beautiful amber eyes were gone. They were dull. His chest stopped heaving for air, and his hand grew limp in hers.

She widened her eyes. No. This wasn't happening. "SYAORAN!" she said frantically. "I LOVE YOU, TOO! I LOVE YOU, SYAORAN!"

Sobbing even louder, she laid her head on top of his rain soaked chest. It wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing. He wasn't talking. He wasn't moving.

And he would never again.

The feeling was horrible. She felt horrible. Her heart was truly broken. Her love...her _true_ love was gone. They hadn't gotten the chance to talk! She hadn't seen his smile; she hadn't seen his eyes stare at her so tenderly. No. This was wrong! This wasn't the way things were supposed to be!

He was gone.

Dead.

Crying so loudly that she knew that everyone could hear her, she stayed still, her head on his chest, wishing things were different. She still couldn't believe it. Everything was in a whirl. She still couldn't believe he was...gone.

Then he felt something in his shirt pocket. Still crying, she fished it out slowly. It was a small, velvet box. Gasping, she opened it. A diamond ring.

A diamond, _engagement_ ring. The most beautiful diamond, engagement ring she had ever seen.

She trembling, holding it in her hand. Then she laid her head on his chest again, screaming how cruel everything was. If only this hadn't happened! If only he wasn't gone! They would've been...engaged to marry. She would've agreed. She would've been set to agree to marry the man she loved.

"Syaoran...I would've said yes!...B-But..." she whispered.

This was all her fault. First it was by telling him about Yukito then coming to see him. If she hadn't seen him yesterday, she couldn't have told him to meet at the café! Then he wouldn't have been driving up to see her!

IT WAS ALL HER FAULT!

Now she had to pay the consequences. She would never see him again. Never see his deep amber eyes. Never see his irresistible smile.

She would never feel his lips pressing so gently against hers ever again.

It was so not fair. This wasn't supposed to happen! She's been good all her life! She had never done anything that bad! Why did this happen! Why did the world seem to despise her! Didn't it know that this broke her heart? Didn't it know that this hurt so much that she could barely breathe right now! The world was too cruel. Life was too cruel.

_The rain was too cruel_...

-

**The End.**

* * *

_Edited:May 15, 2005_


End file.
